


The New Pack

by Abyssinian



Series: Coming Back [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Pack, new pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes with Derek to meet his and Cora's new pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The drive wasn't exciting, the roads fairly empty and Stiles had fallen asleep half an hour in. They had only slept about three hours and the human was exhausted. Derek was tired as well, but not as much and was good driving the three and a half hours to their destination just outside of Petersham.  
"Hey, Stiles. Wake up." Derek said as they passed the welcome sign of the small town.  
The younger man murmured something incoherent as he opened his eyes and looked around. The streets and buildings were shrouded in the gray blues of the fading daylight.  
"Where are we?" Stiles yawned.  
"Petersham. Almost there." As he said that he turned off the main road and after a mile into a dirt road, much like the one that had led to the Hale house. After another mile lights came into view and soon after that a big old house.  
"Wow. How many people live here?" He asked in wonder.  
"Fifteen. Some pack members live in town."  
The werewolf parked the car beside an old beat up pickup truck. They were approaching the door, when it was opened and a man in his thirties stepped outside. But instead of greeting them he only looked angrily at Derek.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
Derek glared back, but nodded and followed the man a few yards.  
"What are you doing?" The older man asked in a harsh whisper, not to be overheard by the human.  
"I don't know? What am I doing?" Derek replied through gritted teeth.  
"He's human."  
"He's my boyfriend and I want him to meet my pack."  
"He's human."  
"I think we covered that."  
Stiles had watched them and jumped a little when another person cast a shadow on him stepping on the porch beside him.  
"Will you come in already and close the door, it's cold out." The woman had long black hair with strands of gray in between, falling all the way down her back.  
"That's what we were trying to do." Derek growled lowly and came back to Stiles. "Hi Hannah, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Hannah and her son Brian. Silas, Hannah's husband is the alpha."  
"Hi." Stiles said shyly.  
"Come in. Come in." The woman ushered them all inside into the warmth.  
In the hall a little girl came to a sudden stop in front of them and eyed the new arrivals. She smiled at Derek and gave him a small wave, then stared at Stiles and took a whiff of his scent. Derek greeted her and introduced the human. They went on into the living room, where about ten people got out of their seats and welcomed Stiles.  
"Dinner is in an hour. Derek, why don't the two of you get settled and freshen up." Hannah said after Stiles had been passed around to shake hands.  
Derek nodded and got their bags out of the car, before leading his boyfriend to the second floor and a room at the end of the hall.  
"This is me." He said with a gesture encompassing the big room. There was a bed under one of the two windows, a wardrobe in the corner by the door, a small desk with a chair and an armchair in the corner by the second window.  
"Nice." Stiles turned around once. "You decorate yourself?" The boy grinned mischievously.  
"Shut up." The walls were bare and there was only one shelf with books next to the bed.  
"Just a question. No reason to get cranky, Sourwolf."  
Derek sighed in annoyance. "Why do I put up with you again?"  
Stiles pressed in close to him and looked into his eyes. "'cause you love me."  
"Right, that. I might have to reconsider that." The wolf said with a shit eating grin.  
The teen punched him lightly in the shoulder and pouted, until Derek kissed it away. Stiles was about to ask something when his phone went off and he answered it with a smile, when he saw the caller ID. "Hey dad, what's up? You, too. No, we're in Massachusetts with Derek's pack, until lectures start again. Yeah, will do. Bye." He ended the call. "Dad says Hi and wishes us a happy new year."  
"Thanks."  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
"Two doors down."  
When he got back, he heard voices from inside Derek's room and tentatively pushed the door open.  
"…his problem?" Derek was asking a woman, slightly older than himself.  
"He just doesn't like strangers." She turned toward the boy. "Hi, I'm Carolyn. Brian's wife."  
"Hi." Stiles shook the offered hand gently.  
"Does he really think I would bring just anybody here?" Derek was getting angry.  
"You didn't say you were bringing me?" Stiles asked cautiously.  
"Why would I?" Derek growled and then sighed, pulling Stiles into a hug. "Sorry."  
"Should we leave?"  
"No." The woman said before Derek could react. "Absolutely not. You are always welcome here. Brian doesn't like surprises and after Cora, he was a little pissed and you doing the same…"  
"Cora brought Lydia? When?" Derek interrupted her.  
"Couple of weeks ago, when you were away. Actually she had hoped you'd be here and wanted to surprise you."  
"She didn't say anything…"  
Carolyn shrugged. "But she told you now?"  
"They were in Beacon Hills, too."  
"You went back?"  
"For Christmas, to be with my dad." Stiles piped in.  
"You're from Beacon Hills?" She looked at Stiles in surprise.  
"Yeah. Just like Lydia."  
"So, Scott McCall…"  
"My best buddy." The human sighed and turned away to look out the window. "Used to be anyway. It's so beautiful here."  
He changed the subject so abruptly Carolyn blinked a few times. "Yeah, this land has been in the family for over a hundred years. Anyway, the food should be ready in a few minutes, that's why I came."  
"Thanks. We'll be right down." Derek smiled and she left. "You don't have to answer any questions you're not comfortable with, you understand?" The wolf searched his eyes thoroughly.  
"I know." Stiles lifted his head slowly to press his closed mouth to his boyfriend's for a few seconds. He leant his forehead against Derek's and huffed out a breath. "I'll be alright."

As it turned out the pack members didn't ask any intrusive questions and everybody acted friendly towards him. After dessert though Silas asked to talk to them in the library.  
"You're a spark." The alpha stated without preamble as soon as they had sat down.  
Stiles nodded curtly, not knowing what to say to that, eyes wide.  
"But you're not trained as an emissary."  
"No. I was supposed to start training…" The teenager drifted off and dropped his gaze to his lap where he wrung his hands.  
"What happened?" Silas asked without demanding an answer.  
Derek had been silent so far, but now he covered Stiles' hands with one of his and looked up at his alpha. "The sacrifice. Stiles, Scott and Allison sacrificed themselves to save their parents."  
The boy sighed. "I couldn't be an emissary after that, certainly not for Scott."  
"I understand." The older werewolf nodded deliberately.  
Stiles didn't think he actually did. Didn't think anybody could, who didn't go through something like it. He did however believe the man, that he knew what they were talking about and had an idea.  
"That's all I wanted to know. Thank you. And as my wife stated before, you are always welcome here, even though my son forgets his manners occasionally."  
"Thanks." Stiles nodded and stood. "I'm going to bed." He said to Derek.  
"Okay. I'll be right behind you." He watched his boyfriend go, before he turned back to Silas.  
"You didn't say you were looking for someone when you left." The older man raised an eyebrow.  
"I wasn't sure I was going to find what I was looking for."  
"Have you? You found Stiles, but have you found what you were searching for?"  
"Yes, I believe I have." Derek's lips curled at the edges in a small smile.  
"Good. Carolyn mentioned you saw Cora in Beacon Hills…"  
"Yeah. Small town."  
"So you met Lydia, too."  
"I know Lydia. She's Stiles' best friend."  
"I wasn't aware of that. Cora just said, that they first met when she was in California with you and by chance met again in Boston."  
"Lydia was in Scott's pack as well." Derek informed him.  
"I did not know that either. I figured they must have met in some context of what happened in Beacon Hills, since she knows about werewolves, but they didn't elaborate on it."  
Derek just shrugged. If Silas hadn't asked directly, they wouldn't have told him anything about Stiles either.  
"They won't talk about the last two years, if they don't have to."  
"I understand. Well, I won't keep you. We can talk more tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Goodnight."

Stiles laid face down on the bed, hair damp from a shower he had taken, when he came upstairs. Derek curled a hand around his ankle gently, rubbing his thumb along the skin.  
"You asleep?"  
"Not yet." The teen turned around and looked up at his werewolf. "Can I be selfish?"  
"About what?"  
"Can you give me a back rub?"  
Derek chuckled lowly. "Yeah, sure. Let me change real quick."  
"Okay." Stiles flopped back on his stomach and waited, until big gentle hands started kneading his muscles and the older man straddled his thighs. "God, that is good." He moaned after a while. Derek simply continued, listening to his boyfriend's breaths even out. When he was sure Stiles was fast asleep, he rearranged his body so he was spooning him and drifted off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stumbled downstairs, still half asleep, after he had woken up to an otherwise empty bed and his phone declared it was eleven in the morning. He vaguely remembered the way to the kitchen and was enticed by the nice smells. As soon as he passed the threshold he was engulfed in a tight embrace, which he returned automatically, mainly not to lose his balance. He nuzzled into the smaller persons neck and long hair.  
"Wrong Hale." The human mumbled and kissed the side of her head. "Where's mine?" He whined.  
"I'm here."  
Stiles let go and turned around so suddenly at hearing his voice, Cora startled and took a step back, while the teen jumped into Derek's arms. He clung to the werewolf and at that moment was immensely glad the guy was a brick wall unlikely to fall over. Instead Derek enveloped him in his arms tightly, holding him up.  
"I could get used to a good morning like that." Derek whispered into his ear.  
"You didn't wake me." Stiles pushed his face into the side of Derek's.  
"You needed the rest, Stiles. You didn't sleep much the last two days."  
Slowly the human let his legs slide off Derek's hips to stand on his own. "I don't care. Tell me when you leave."  
"Okay." Derek caught his lips in a firm kiss, before he let go and moved over to hug Cora. "Hey, sis."  
Lydia came inside, dropped her small bag in the hall and came into the kitchen as well. She went straight to Derek and Stiles to greet them and then snuggled up to her girlfriend, while Stiles sat at the breakfast bar and let Derek bring him some food.  
"When did you get here?" Stiles asked around a piece of pancake.  
"About twenty minutes ago. We landed at five, made a short stop at Lydia's apartment and drove here." The younger Hale informed them and started to nibble on a pancake herself.  
Stiles suddenly looked around. "Where is everybody anyway?"  
"Some of the betas are training, Silas and Hannah are in town with Brian, Carolyn and Cynthia. The rest, I don't know. No one was here, when I came back from my run."  
"What are we gonna do today?" Stiles asked no one in particular.  
"I'm going to bed. Don't wake me before dinner." Lydia announced and kissed Cora in leaving.  
"You up for a walk?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah, actually I could do with a walk after all the sitting the last few days."  
"Cora?" He eyed his sister.  
"Yeah. Can't sleep right now, anyway."  
Derek made sure Stiles was bundled up in his warmest clothes and they braved the cold sunny day. There were multiple paths through the snow into the forest, since it hadn't snowed for a couple of days and most of the wolves ran daily, so they were well worn, enough so for Stiles to easily walk them. They walked for well over an hour and had made some kind of circle, because they came out of the woods and into the clearing of the house on the other side of it. Stiles was in the front and as thus was hit by the first snowball thrown their way, which hit him in the chest. He stumbled backwards into Cora who was walking right behind him and pushed him away from herself into the deep snow in surprise. The human yelped as he landed on his side face smooshed into the cold.  
Both Hales jumped into action, when more snowballs started flying their way and they returned them and took cover behind some bushes, Stiles was left to fend for himself. Slowly he got up and cautiously looked around himself not to be hit by any more stray icy projectiles. He spotted his boyfriend and made a run for him. Derek covered him as soon as he saw him running, but he got hit in the shoulder anyway and collided with the werewolf taking them both down to the ground. Luckily he landed on the bigger man. The wolf grunted at the impact but enveloped Stiles in his arms.  
“You okay?” He asked softly.  
“Yeah, come on.” Stiles jumped up and started to make snowballs himself to join the fight that some of the younger adult werewolves and the older children had started. Soon there weren’t any discernible groups anymore but everyone against everyone until they were tired, wet and cold. At least Stiles was cold, freezing in fact. All of them stomped into the front hall.  
As soon as the first shoes were dropped Hannah appeared in the doorway to the living room.  
“Nobody is going any farther in those wet clothes. In the laundry room. All of you. Humans first, they can get sick. Move it.”  
Emily and Stiles went into the small room first.  
“Uh…” Stiles started when he’d shed his sweater.  
“Oh. There are robes in the cabinet.” The other human pointed behind Stiles head.  
“Thanks.” He took one out and handed it to the woman, then took one for himself and stripped off his t-shirt and jeans as well, which he threw into the laundry basket in the corner. When he glanced at Emily who was only wearing underwear now his eyes widened. “Wow.” He exclaimed and immediately averted his eyes when she looked at him. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” She let her gaze travel downward, where a myriad of tattoos wove and swirled down her body. “I had those done by a colleague.”  
“You’re a tattoo artist?”  
“I am. I do them for the pack, too.”  
“Cool.”  
“I do cover-ups as well.”  
“Huh?” He was momentarily confused, before she gestured at his left arm and shoulder.  
“Your scars.”  
“Oh.” He absentmindedly touched the mark on his shoulder and smiled softly. “This is only technically a scar. Derek marked me.”  
Now it was on her to be surprised and stare.  
“But I’ve wanted a tattoo for a while, just not sure where and what. Maybe you can help me with that?”  
“Yeah, of course. Come on, the others are waiting.”  
Stiles closed his robe completely and followed the woman outside, only to be met by multiple werewolves glaring at him, then at Derek, who glared back.  
“What just happened?” Stiles asked cautiously and stepped to Derek’s side.  
“You marked your human?” Brian seethed at him.  
“I did.” Derek answered slowly.  
The older man growled and stormed off.  
Silas appeared where Brian had vanished and looked them all over. “Go get changed into dry clothes. All of you.” He ordered. “Stiles, may I talk to you, later?”  
His gaze flitted to Derek’s face for a second, then to the alpha. “Yeah. I’ll find you when I’ve changed.” He waited upstairs for Derek, sitting on the bed.  
When the werewolf came in the younger man was wringing his hands in his lap, staring down at them. “Hey.” He knelt down in front of his boyfriend and grabbed his hands to still them.  
“Are you gonna get into trouble?”  
Derek’s face showed no kind of distress, just his deep love for the human. “No. I did nothing wrong.”  
“Then why does Silas want to talk to me?”  
“I don’t know. Just go talk to him.” Derek leant up and kissed Stiles deeply for a minute.  
“Okay.”

Stiles went to the study and knocked. The alpha answered and the human went inside and sat opposite the older man. He didn’t look up and went back to wringing his hands and staring down at them.  
“Stiles.”  
He glanced up, then let his eyes fall again. “Yeah?”  
“You’re not in trouble. I wanted to ask you something.”  
Stiles finally looked up and met the other’s gaze. “Derek didn’t do anything wrong, okay? He didn’t exactly ask if he could do it beforehand and he didn’t tell me what he was doing. And if Cora hadn’t walked in on us, I don’t know if I’d have realized what he had done. But it’s okay. I don’t mind. I like it. I like that Derek feels safe enough with me that he would trust me to be his. And I want that. I’m not gonna leave him. I’m gonna stay with him no matter what. I just…Don’t punish him for doing this, he didn’t hurt me. Please.” He got desperate at the end, pleading. “Please.”  
“Derek claiming you is entirely between the two of you.”  
Stiles was a little perplexed and furrowed his brow. “Why did Brian yell at him then?”  
“My son isn’t very good with change, especially when it is as abrupt as Cora and Derek both introducing significant others within a few weeks of each other and bringing them here right away. We didn’t know either of you before you came here, so he is a little unsettled.”  
The human mulled the information over for a moment. “What did you want to talk about then?”  
“I wanted to suggest something to you.” Stiles eyed him in interest. “This is completely up to you, but I want you to think about it.”  
“Okay.”  
“I talked to my emissary and she is willing to work with you.”  
“I can’t. I can’t be an emissary. I…”  
“It’s okay. This isn’t about you becoming an emissary. You are a spark. With training you can do things. You can learn to defend yourself and others. We always want the members of our pack to live up to their potential and I’m assuming you will be joining ours eventually. So this is an offer for you to learn to use your spark, not just have it.”  
“I have to think about it.”  
“I know you’re only here a couple of days, but can I ask you to at least meet with Alicia? She can assess your power and you can go from there.”  
He nodded. “Okay. Tomorrow?”  
“I’ll set it up.” The alpha smiled softly and dismissed him.

Stiles fell onto the bed, emotionally exhausted from the conversation with Silas and unsure of what to do. The offer was tempting, to learn more about his spark and what he might be able to do with it. Meeting an emissary who might actually be helpful was also something he looked forward to. He’d been so tired of Deaton and his cryptic non-helpful information, if he gave them anything at all.  
He was still contemplating his options, when Derek came in and blanketed him with his own body.  
“You smell nervous and exhausted.”  
“I am.” Stiles whispered and told the werewolf about what his alpha had suggested. Derek gently kissed up and down his neck while he talked, lazily draped over his back.  
“Do you want to meet Alicia?”  
“Not sure, if I actually want to. I’m curious, though.”


End file.
